STORY
by Win.01
Summary: 2 Tahun lebih Naruto pergi. Semua ini tak ada akhirnya, semua akan terus berputar. Hikkikomori! Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu. / Sequel Destiny
1. Chapter 1

**STORY**

.

.

.

 **NARUTO  
** **NARUTO & HINATA  
** **TEEN  
** **BAD STORY  
** **TYPO EVERYWHERE  
** **MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
** **DESTINY : STORY (SEQUEL)**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

 **HAPPY READING. . . . .**

Apa artinya menjadi diri sendiri?

Dan memisahkan diri dari orang lain?

Tak sengaja aku melihatnya

Berdiam diri dipojok toko

Apa artinya menjadi diri sendiri?

Waktu kecil, aku tidak pedulian

Marah jika yang kuingin tidak sesuai harapan

Kalau suka maka kubilang suka

Kita semua telah berubah

Sama halnya seperti sesuatu yang ingin kita lindungi

Dari harta yang tak kau bayangkan

Hingga hal-hal yang kita bisa mengerti

Semakin dewasa, semakin banyak yang kita sesali

Tapi tetap saja

Banyak hal yang akan kita dapatkan

Karena itulah aku jadi diriku sendiri

Dan kau jadi dirimu sendiri

Aku tak merasa kita adalah orang seperti itu

Kita tidak ditakdirkan menjadi seperti ini dari awal

Karena aku bukan dirimu

Dan kau juga bukan diriku

Mari kita saling bergandengan tangan

Dan mensyukuri apa yang sudah ada

Itu lebih BAIK

Apa artinya menjadi diri sendiri?

Kita semua memiliki harta masing-masing

Tak ada salahnya merubah hidup

.

.

.

"Saya punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk" ucap guru itu sambil menatap ke seluruh penjuru kelas

"Kabar buruknya, teman kalian Uzumaki Naruto, dia pindah sekolah" sambungnya

Mata Hinata melebar, _"Ini bohong kan?!"_ ucapnya dalam hati tak percaya

Hinata mengangkat tangannya, "Maaf Sensei, apa Uzumaki-san memberitahukan kemana ia pindah?"

Hinata sontak bertanya tanpa fikir panjang. Yang ditanya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "Hmm, Kukira kau tahu Hyuuga-san. Sayang sekali tidak ada satu pun guru yang tahu"

 _"Mungkin Akihiko-san tahu"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

April, Bunga Sakura berguguran. "Hei Hinata, ini sudah tahun ajaran baru. Mau ikut menggoda mahasiswa baru?"

Yang diajak bicara malah sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Hei Hinata! Kau mendengarku?"

Hinata menoleh dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, "Lakukan saja sendiri, Sakura"

Sakura menghela nafas malas, "Kenapa? masih kepikiran Uzumaki Naruto sang pangeranmu itu?" ledek Sakura

Hinata tak merespon

"Sudahlah, ini sudah 2 tahun lebih. Ia tak akan kembali untuk orang seperti kita" sambung Sakura

Hinata menghembuskan nafas berat, "Bisa kau hentikan itu Sakura? lagipula aku sudah menyerah, tidak ada untungnya menunggu orang seperti dia" balas Hinata

Mereka meneruskan jalannya, Sakura terus mengoceh sepanjang koridor. Tiba-Tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Hinata dari belakang, "Yo, aku kembali untukmu, Hinata"

Hinata langsung menoleh dengan cepat. Saat ia melihat siapa itu, dengan cepat pula tatapan malas langsung menguasai Hinata

Sedangkan si penepuk tadi terlihat menggembungkan pipinya menahan tawa. "Ka- Kau bukan sahabatku lagi, Yamanaka Ino-san" ucap Hinata

Ino hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata saat ini. "Bagaimana? itu hasil aku bergabung dengan klub drama"

"Ya ya ya, hari ini kan tidak ada kelas. Jadi kenapa kita berangkat?" Hinata malah bingung sendiri

"Apalagi kalau bukan menggoda mahasiswa baru!" ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan

"Hai Kouhai-kun! Senpai yang cantik ini akan membimbing kalian!" teriak Sakura dan Ino penuh semangat

 _"Heh. . . . kalian sudah merencanakannya"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Mungkin Akihiko-san tahu"_

Hinata berdiri digerbang sekolah dima Akihiko Shirou berada, "Eh? Hyuuga-san? Ada apa?" tanya seorang perempuan murid Winter

"Ah, kalau tidak salah Furasawa-san kan? Apa Akihiko-san sudah pulang?"

Hana mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, "Panggil saja Hana, ah kalau Shirou-kun seharusnya. . . . . itu dia" balas Hana sambil menunjuk ke arah dimana Shirou berada

Shirou berjalan santai menuju ke arah Hana, "Ada apa?" tanya Shirou sesampainya di hadapan Hana dan Hinata

"Hyuuga-san ada perlu denganmu" jawab Hana

"Yo Akihiko-san, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Hinata

"Tak perlu basa-basi, kalau kau ingin tahu kemana Naruto, aku tidak tahu" balas Shirou dengan nada ketus

"BOHONG!" Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan pemuda didepannya ini

"Kumohon. . . . . Akihiko-san, tolong beritahu dimana dia sekarang" pinta Hinata

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, ayo Hana" jawab Shirou sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang diam mematung

 _ **1 Setengah Tahun Kemudian**_

Suara lonceng toko bergema didalam ruangan, "Selamat datang" ucap pelayan itu sopan

"Oh, Hinata-chan, lama tak jumpa"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Choco soda satu, Yuriko- nee" pinta Hinata sambil menuju tempat duduk

"Segera datang" balas Yuriko lalu berjalan kebelakang

Tak perlu waktu lama pesanan Hinata sudah datang, "Ini pesanannya"

Yuriko mengambil tempat duduk disamping Hinata, "Tempat ini semakin sepi saat Naruto dan Shirou tak ada" pandangan mata Yuriko memandang jauh entah kemana

"Akihiko-san? kenapa?" Hinata masuk kedalam pembicaraan

Yuriko menatap Hinata heran, "Ah, kau belum tahu, maaf"

"Shirou menjadi seorang hikkikomori, semua terjadi satu hari sebelum kelulusannya"

Yuriko menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan akhirnya, "Kau tahu gadis pemalu yang selalu dekat dengan Shirou?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Furasawa Hana, kan?"

"Hana-chan mengalami kecelakaan, tepat dihadapan Shirou" mata Hinata melebar saat mendengar perkataan Yuriko

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaanya?" Yuriko menggeleng lemah saat ditanya Hinata

.

.

Setelah mendapat informasi, Hinata segera menuju ke pemakaman kota. Letaknya lumayan jauh dari posisi Hinata sebelumnya

Lama ia mencari, sampai seseorang menegurnya. "Hyuuga Hinata-san?"

Hinata berpaling dan menemukan pria paruh baya dengan kacamata menempel diwajahnya.

Hinata mencoba memutar kembali fikirannya, "Kalau tidak salah, paman ini pelayannya paman Minato"

Pria itu mengangguk, "Apa yang Nona lakukan disini?"

Aku mencari pemakaman temanku. "Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan" jawab Hinata cepat

Paman itu berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar Hinata mengikutinya

Hinata melewati banyak pemakaman, cukup jauh Hinata mengikuri orang didepannya sampai akhirnya "Mungkin ini yang anda cari, Nona Hinata"

Hinata segera membaca nama yang tertera dibatu nisan tersebut. Dan benar kalau ini adalah makam Hana

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu ada perempuan yang dikebumikan disini"

.

.

.

"Apa yang paman lakukan disini?" tanya Hinata

Paman tersebut tersenyum tipis, kerut wajahnya sudah terlihat jelas saat ia tersenyum. "Mengunjungi Tuan Minato dan Nyonya Kushina"

"Bisa paman ceritakan bagaimana Paman dan Bibi meninggal?" ucap Hinata

Paman itu mengangguk pelan. "12 tahun yang lalu, Tuan Minato meninggal saat menolong polisi, semua terjadi begitu cepat"

"Kepergian Tuan Minato saat itu membuat Nyonya Kushina depresi berat" Paman itu terus bercerita mengenai kepergian majikannya itu

"Saat itu hujan lebat, Nyonya Kushina pergi membawa mobil beserta anaknya. Kami semua sudah mencegahnya tapi tak didengarkan. Anaknya terus menangis waktu itu"

"Pagi harinya, mobil nyonya Kushona ditemukan tenggelam didasar sungai, Nyonya kushina ditemukan beberapa meter tersangkut dahan kayu dari tempat kecelakaan"

"Namun, Anaknya tidak ditemukan"

"Anaknya, maksud paman . . . " Hinata menerka kalau anak bibi Kushina adalah

"Uzumaki Naruto, Tuan Muda yang hilang entah kemana. Tapi ajaibnya, Tuan Muda muncul didepan kami waktu itu"

"Senyum lebarnya membuat kami bahagia, itu adalah senyum yang kami rindukan" paman bercerita panjang lebar sampai terbawa suasana

"Apa paman tahu dimana Uzumaki Naruto sekarang berada?"

Paman itu menggeleng pelan, "Dia tak pernah cerita akan pergi kemana malam itu, dia datang dan pergi seenaknya saja" paman itu tertawa kecil diakhir perkataannya

.

.

 **Waktu Yang Seharusnya**

Hinata berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor, tak ketinggalan 2 sahabatnya mengikuti dari belakang. Hinata memandang kedepan, nampak sekumpulan orang membuat bentuk lingkaran memutari sesuatu

"Dimana kau taruh matamu?!" terdengar suara keras dari tengah- tengah lingkaran manusia tersebut

"Maaf" ucap seorang gadis penuh sesal

Hinata melihat sesuatu yang sudah biasa, bully bukanlah hal jarang ditempat Hinata kuliah

"Lagi- lagi" ucap Sakura dari belakang menyaksikan hal itu

Seorang pria basah dan beraroma susu marah bukan main. Tanpa ba bi bu pria itu langsung menyabet minuman milik orang disampingnya

Suara aliran benda cair terdengar jelas, pria itu menumpahkan minuman yang ia rebut tadi ke kepala perempuan didepannya

"Beli kacamata sana!" ucap pria itu

Saat suasana mulai mereda, "HEY, ADA YANG KESURUPAN!"

Teriakan keras membuyarkan suasana dan menarik perhatian semua orang tak terkecuali Hinata dan juga 2 sahabatnya

Semua orang menuju ke sumber suara, Hinata membalikkan badannya. Seorang pria malah mengarah ke arah berlawanan, Pria itu mengenakan jaket hitam dengan penutup kepala. Pria itu berjalan cepat, menghindari satu demi satu mahasiswa yang menuju arah berlawanan. Saat Hinata memalingkan pandangannya untuk melihat pria itu, ia sadar kalau dia . . .

.

.

"Naruto. . . -kun"

.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued?

.

.

.

Saya kembali, yo _  
_Sudah empat bulan lebih sepertinya saya istirahat  
Ha ha, maaf maaf  
Semoga kalian terhibur, kalau ada unek unek harap dicantumkan di kolom review  
Fict ini juga menerima Flame juga lho, jangan ragu and see you in next chap


	2. Chapter 2

_**STORY**_

* * *

 **Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Story, sequel from Destiny  
Bad Story, Bad Diction, Typo Everywhere, Mainstream Idea  
NaruHina?**

 **OP** Word : Eva 2.0

Jikalau aku diberi satu kesempatan  
Aku ingin tidur disampingmu, dimanapun tempatnya  
 **Beautifull World  
** Tak tergoyah, mataku selalu tertuju padamu  
 **It's Only Love  
** Tidak ada hal yang ingin kukatakan  
Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi  
Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan  
Mungkin aku hanyalah pengecut  
Tapi itu tidak apa  
 **Beautifull World  
** Aku tak butuh koran  
Karena tak ada hal penting yang tertulis disana  
Bagaimana kabarmu saat ini?  
Selama kau masih sehat  
Aku juga akan baik-baik saja  
Jikalau aku tak bisa menemuimu  
Sebelum duniaku berakhir  
Aku ingin tidur disampingmu, dimanapun tempatnya  
 **Beautifull World  
** Layaknya hari-hari yang sekilas berlalu  
Hanya ketidaknyamanan yang kurasakan  
Jikalau aku diberi satu kesempatan  
Aku ingin tidur disampingmu, dimanapun tempatnya

.

* * *

.

* * *

Chapter : 2

"Naruto. . . . –kun ?" seraya membalikkan badan, Hinata memastikan orang yang ia lihat sekejap mata itu

" _Apa yang kau inginkan Uzumaki?! "_

" _Lepaskan aku Uzumaki!"_

" _Berani beraninya kau . . . !"_

"Kau tak apa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan bantuan pada perempuan yang duduk terjatuh didepannya

Perempuan itu langsung menoleh, "Emi-nee?!" ucapnya tak percaya

"Uzumaki-san?" perempuan itu sama terkejutnya

Tanpa aba-aba, Emira Yuuki langsung menghambur kepelukan pria didepannya

Uzumaki Naruto telah kembali, Hinata yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bisa diam ditempat. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini, bahagia Naruto kembali atau sedih Naruto kembali

"Emi-nee kau bau jeruk" kritik Naruto

Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukannya, "Maaf atas kelancangan saya" ucapnya formal

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, bicaralah biasa saja"

Hinata mulai berjalan mendekat, tangannya bergerak maju layakanya ingin meraih sesuatu, "Naruto-kun?" yang dipanggil menoleh

"Ya?" jawab Naruto singkat

"Kemana saja kau ini? Kenapa tidak pernah ada kabar?" tanya Hinata

"Maaf nona, aku tidak tahu maksudmu" balas Naruto diakhiri dengan kekehan tawa

Hinata menutup mulutnya, air mata terbendung dipelupuk matanya. "Mungkin kau salah orang" jawab Naruto sambil berlalu pergi menarik tangan Emi-nee

" _Kenapa?"_

Naruto berdiri didepan toilet, Emi-nee keluar dari toilet dengan handuk dikepala, "Sudah?" tanya Naruto

Emi-nee mengangguk, "Bagus, ayo ke hotel" ucap Naruto tanpa ba bi bu sambil menarik tangan Emi-nee

"HEH?! TA – TAPI. . . . "

Naruto menoleh, "Kenapa? Barang-barangku masih dihotel"

"Sudah waktunya aku pulang" sambungnya

.

.

"Aku pulang" ucap Emi sambil membuka pintu depan

"Ah, selamat datang, segera ganti bajumu dan bantu bibi dibelakang"

"Lagi – lagi, paman mungkin sedang di toilet" ucap Naruto sambil menarik koper besarnya

Emi nampak bahagia sampai yang lain penasaran apa yang sudah membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat bahagia dari biasanya

"Emi, kenapa kau ini? Dari tadi senyum senyum sendiri" tanya paman yang sedang mengepel lantai

"Paman, aku punya kabar bagus . . " ucapnya sambil terus tersenyum

Paman itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, "Kenapa? Kau dapat nilai A? Bukannya itu sudah biasa"

"Bukan itu, hari ini aku . . "

"AKU PULANG!"

Suara keras dari pintu depan memotong perkataan Emi-nee yang belum selesai sampai akhir, "Suara itu?!" paman yang berbicara dengan Emi pun teralihkan

Paman segera berlari untuk melihat kalau dugaanya tidak salah. Dia disana, dengan senyum besar merekah yang ada diwajahnya, "TUAN MUDA!" teriak bahagia paman itu

Dengan cepat paman berlari menghampiri Tuan Muda – nya, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum aneh. Mendengar adanya keributan menarik perhatian pelayan yang lain, semua pelayan segera menuju ke ruang depan untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi.

Saat mereka sampai dan tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tawa tangis bahagia sontak keluar dari mereka berlari berhambur merebut pelukan Tuan Muda –nya , "Jangan pergi lagi . . . Anda akan tetap disini kan? . . . "

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan orang orang didepannya. "Tenang saja, aku sudah pulang sepenuhnya, dan juga makan malam hari ini apa?" ucap Naruto membuat suasana semakin bahagia dirasakannnya

.

.

Naruto berjalan hendak keluar rumah, "Mau kemana? Saya harap Anda tidak pergi lagi" ucap salah satu pelayan

"Tenang saja bibi, aku hanya ingin mengambil kucingku" balas Naruto

Pelayan itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Kucing?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi, aku sudah pulang sepenuhnya" Naruto mengulangi kata-katanya tadi

Pelayan itu tersenyum kecil, "Kalau begitu bi- "

"Tidak usah, aku lebih suka jalan kaki" potong Naruto

"Aku pergi dulu"

Pandangan Naruto memandang jauh ke atas, Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian tadi siang. " _Naruto-kun?"_

Naruto membuka ponselnya memeriksa jam berapa sekarang, layar ponselnya masih menunjukkan pukul setengah enam. "Mampir dulu saja"

Ia menuju ke suatu tempat yang tak asing baginya. Ia sekarang berada didepan toko tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu dulu, dengan senyum yang tidak tertahankan ia segera masuk kedalam toko.

"Permisi" ucapnya sambil terdengar suara lonceng

"Hai, selamat datang" ucap salah satu pelayan

" _Pegawai baru?"_ ucap Naruto dalam hati

Suasana toko cukup senggang waktu itu, Naruto segera duduk ditempat kosong dekat jendela. Pelayan tadi menghampiri Naruto lalu menyodorkan secarik menu, Naruto berpura-pura membaca apa yang tertulis disana tapi pada akhirnya, "Bisa tolong panggilkan Yuriko-san? dan juga Akihiko-san ya"

Pegawai itu memiringkan kepalanya mendengar permintaan Naruto saat ia berucap 'Akihiko-san' . Tak mau ambil pusing, ia segera menuju kebelakang memenuhi permintaan Naruto.

Tak selang waktu lama, seorang gadis berambut pony tail keluar. "Jadi yang mana yang mencariku?" tanya Yuriko pada gadis disampingnya.

"Yang itu" ucapnya sambil menunjuk Naruto yang duduk dipojok

Yuriko mengikuti arah telunjuk itu menuju kemana, seorang remaja dengan senyum lebar disana tengah menatapnya. Mata Yuriko melebar, senyum yang tak terelakan merekah diwajahnya, "PIRANG!" teriaknya sambil berlari kearah Naruto

Mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian, semua pelanggan langsung terfokus pada dua orang yang tertawa bahagia. "Kemana saja kau, bodoh! Kami mengkhawatirkanmu!"

"Ayo beri salam dengan yang lain" ucap Yuriko sambil menarik Naruto kebelakang

"Lihat, siapa yang sudah kuculik" semua pegawai yang sedang ada didapur tersenyum, orang yang sudah lama hilang akhirnya kembali

"Kemana saja? Kenapa tidak pernah memberi kabar?" seperti itulah pertanyaan yang muncul dari para pegawai

Pegawai baru hanya bisa diam mematung tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, "Ooh, Naruto? Benar kan?" pemilik toko ikut keluar karena mendengar suara berisik dari dapur

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pria berperut buncit tersenyum padanya, "Yo Paman, tidak berubah sama sekali"

Naruto menengok kesana kesini, "Shirou?" ucap Naruto menanyakan keberadaan sahabatnya itu

Semua langsung menunduk kecuali pegawai yang baru diketahui Naruto. "Shirou, dia sudah tak ada disini lagi" jawab paman pemilik toko

"Heh? Maksudnya?" Naruto tak paham

"Dia menutup diri dari dunia luar, dia jadi Hikkikomori" sambung Yuriko

"Heh? Kenapa?" Naruto tak percaya, "Maksudku, tidak mungkin kan Akihiko Shirou seperti itu" Naruto mencoba membantah perkataan Yuriko

"HENTIKAN NARUTO! Sudah cukup, dia tak mungkin kembali" Yuriko mematahkan kepercayaan Naruto

Naruto masih tak percaya dengan semua ini, dari semua hal buruk kenapa harus Hikkikomori. Naruto harus menemuinya, ia harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau semua itu hanyalah omong kosong.

 **HIKKIKOMORI**

"Sial, kenapa juga dengan hari ini?" Naruto menggerutu sambil berlari

Ini masih pagi baginya, tapi ia sudah terburu-buru saat ini. Naruto ada kelas hari ini, Emi-nee tidak ada kelas dan juga INI masih PAGI baginya. Naruto terus berlari sepanjang koridor, "Aku lupa"

Sekelebat ia mengingat kalau dirinya yang dulu tidak seperti ini, gegabah mungkin adalah kata yang pas untuknya saat ini. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya

Naruto berhenti dan menoleh ke si pemanggil, "Ah, Kau yang kemarin. Maaf Nona, aku sedang terburu-buru" ucap Naruto lalu kembali berlari

Dua orang lain datang, "Ada apa Hinata?" tanyanya

Hinata menghela nafas berat, ia mengucek matanya. "Tidak, hanya menyapa seseorang" balas Hinata

Ino dan Sakura hanya bisa mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat Hinata seperti ini. "EH tunggu! Kita sudah terlambat"

Hinata menggeleng, "Kenapa juga aku harus berada dijadwal yang sama dengan kalian"

"Sudahlah, itu berarti kita tak bisa dipisahkan"

/

.

/

.

/

"Haah, apa-apaan itu tadi? Sepertinya aku harus minta ganti pembimbing" Naruto mengoceh tak jelas

Seorang perempuan duduk dibangku taman tempat Naruto lalui, " _Sial"_

"Yoo, Naruto-kun" sapanya pada Naruto

Naruto berhenti tepat didepannya, "Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Hinata berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana Aiko?"

"Maaf Nona, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu. Kalau kau bertanya kabar, aku baik-baik saja" balas Naruto dengan nada santai

"Berhentilah membuat omong kosong!" suara Hinata mengeras

*PLAK!* tamparan keras sukses mendarat dipipi Naruto

Naruto meringis menahan sakit, "APA-APAAN KA- "

*GREP* Sebuah pelukan erat, Naruto bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya. Suara tangis ia dengar dari gadis yang sedang memeluknya dengan erat tersebut, pelukan yang seakan tak akan dilepaskan

"Baka, kemana saja kau ini?"

Hinata meluapkan semua kekesalannya, ini tak semudah apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Kenapa kau ini?" ucap Naruto dengan suara datar

Hinata mendongak keatas melihat wajah orang yang dipeluknya, tatapan tajam lah yang ia dapatkan. Dengan cepat Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, ia mundur beberapa langkah mengambil jarak dari orang didepannya

"Si-siapa kau?," Hinata terus mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto

"SIAPA KAU! Kumohon, KEMBALIKAN NARUTO-KU YANG DULU" Hinata berteriak keras sambil terus meneteskan air matanya

"Naruto-mu?! Heh, jangan bercanda" balas Naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek

Naruto membuka tas selempangnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Aku tidak pernah menjadi milik siapapun" sambung Naruto

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong, bodoh!" terdengar obrolan dua orang siswa dengan beda seragam berjalan beriringan

"Tidak, kau berbohong saat akan membayar hutangmu" sanggah murid dengan rambut durian

Siswa satunya dengan rambut hitam dengan gaya tersapu angin hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya saat ucapannya dibantah oleh orang disampingnya. "Dan juga paman sudah memberikan gaji bulan ini, cepat kembalikan hutangmu"

"Hoi Naruto, apa kau pernah berfikir bagaimana jadinya kita besok?"

" _Dia mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan"_

Naruto menggaruk rambutnya, "Hmm, besok itu minggu. Tidur seharian mungkin"

"Bodoh, maksudku kalau kita sudah dewasa bagaimana dengan orang yang kita kenal saat ini, tentu akan berubah, kan" Shirou mulai pembicaraan tak jelas ini

"Mau bagaimana lagi, itu siklus hidup kita"

Shirou tersenyum kecil, "Kalau aku ingin terus seperti ini"

"Jika semua berubah, pasti semuanya akan meninggalkanku satu persatu" sambungnya

"Aku tidak mau itu. Rui-nee dan Rin yang pasti akan menikah dan pergi"

"Ayah dan Ibu yang suatu hari nanti pasti harus pergi"

Naruto mendengar dan mengerti jelas apa yang Shirou maksud, "Terdengar egois bukan? Aku hanya ingin terus seperti ini" Shirou mendominasi pembicaraan

"Yah, inilah hidup. Semua ini bukan skenario yang tepat bagimu"

Shirou mendongak keatas memandang jauh langit biru diatasnya

"Tuhan yang membuat skenario, Shirou"

 **NO PAIN NO GAME**

Kerumunan orang ditengah jalan berkicau riuh, darah merah segar seperti mengecat hitamnya aspal jalanan. Nampak seorang gadis dipangkuan seorang pria, gadis itu berlumuran darah, kaku tak bergerak

"Hana! Bangunlah! Bukankah kita akan pergi beli ice cream kesukaanmu, hei bukalah matamu" pria itu bergumam pada tubuh berlumuran darah dipangkuannya

"Kita akan masuk universitas yang sama, kita akan- kita. . . " ia terdiam menyadari telapak tangannya berlumuran darah

" _Ini bukanlah skenario yang kuingnkan, skenario terburuk"_

" _Tuhan yang membuat skenario?! PERSETAN DENGAN TUHAN!"_

.

.

.

"Ini kutemukan diatas meja apartemen" ucap Naruto sambi menyerahkan gelang pada Hinata

Hinata mengambilnya pelan dari tangan Naruto. Ia menggengam erat gelang itu, "Camkan ini, Aku bukan milik siapapun"

"Aku menyerah"

"Terlalu sakit berada disampingmu"

/

/

/

/

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Semoga kalian suka fic abal abal ini  
Oh iya, kalo sakit gigi itu sakitnya setengah mati  
Gak kenapa kenapa sih, cuma mau ngasih tahu aja  
Ngeflame Cuma anonymous? Sakitnya setengah mati  
See You in Next story


	3. Chapter 3

STORY

* * *

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Sequel dari fic Destiny  
Will be next to "History"  
 **Destiny, Story, History  
Note :  
**"abcd" : Normal person  
" **abcd** " : Shirou **  
Warning! : OOC, OC, Bad Type, Typo Everywhere  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menyerah"

"Terlalu sakit berada disampingmu" bisik Naruto tepat disamping telinga Hinata

Naruto melangkah maju meninggalkan Hinata berdiri mematung, "Siapa kau?,"

Hinata lagi-lagi bertanya seperti itu, Hinata membalikkan badannya menghadap kemana Naruto berada. Naruto memalingkan kepalanya, matanya menatap Hinata berdiri dengan pandangan kebumi yang ia pijak

"Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal" Hinata dengan cepat mendongak saat mendengar perkataan Naruto

Sesuatu yang sangat ia rindukan, Hinata tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dengan cepat permata itu mengalir deras, Hinata membungkam mulutnya sendiri menahan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Salam kenal, Hyuuga Hinata" sambung Naruto, tangis Hinata makin menjadi setelah mendengar itu

Orang yang selama ini ia tunggu, orang yang selama ini ia cari cari, orang yang sudah mengatakan menyerah kepadanya, saat ini tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"HINATA!" terdengar suara dua perempuan meneriakkan nama Hinata

Sakura dan Ino yang sudah berada didekat Hinata langsung menghampirinya. "Hoi Hinata kenapa kau ini?"

Sakura melihat kedepan dan menemukan orang yang tak ingin ia lihat. "Uzumaki! Kau apakan Hinata?" ucap Sakura geram

Naruto tak menggubris sama sekali perkataan Sakura barusan. Naruto berbalik dan meningggalkan mereka, tak lupa tangannya melambai pelan keatas

Hinata memandang lurus orang yang pergi meninggalkannya, sesimpul senyum ia perlihatkan dari wajah manisnya. _"Dia kembali"_

 _ **Dawn Of the Blue Skies**_

Hari berikutnya, mentari tak sebagus kemarin. Rintik hujan kecil memulai pagi Naruto hari ini, "Ternyata jadi mahasiswa itu tak se-bahagia seperti di tv" keluh Naruto

"Sudahlah Naruto-san, syukuri apa yang ada" Emi-nee menasehati Naruto dari belakang

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, "Dan juga kenapa Emi-nee tidak bilang kalau aku salah pilih dosen pembimbing" Naruto masih mempermasalahkan dosen pembimbingnya

Emi-nee hanya bisa mengangkat kedua pundaknya ke atas sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa juga hanya punya satu payung? Apanya yang keluarga Uzumaki tapi payung saja hanya punya satu"

Saat ini posisi Naruto sedang berbagi payung dengan wanita disampinya, Naruto terus saja mengeluh sedari tadi. "Hmm? Siapa yang berbicara _'Tidak usah paman, aku lebih suka berjalan dibawah hujan'_ seperti itu"

" _Aku lebih suka berjalan dibawah hujan"_ Emi-nee kembali mengulang perkataan Tuan mudanya. "AHA ha ha ha ha ha ha"

"Sekali lagi mengulanginya, kupulangkan kedesa!" Suara naruto mengancam dengan nada kesal

"Ho ho, menyeramkan" Emi-nee tak henti hentinya menggoda Naruto

Naruto dan Emi-nee melewati hujan kecil dengan malasnya, "Naruto-kun?!" panggil seseorang dari belakang

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara pemanggil dan akhirnya ia menemukannya. Gadis dengan mata bak rembulan, " _Cih_ "

Naruto memasang senyum tipis diwajahnya, senyum penuh dusta yang ia tunjukkan, "Hyuuga-san, pagi"

"Pagi juga, Naruto-kun" balas Hinata

Emi-nee tersenyum kecut melihat tingkah Naruto, ia dengan cepat menyerahkan payung yang ada ditangannya pada Naruto. "Aku duluan" ucap Emi-nee sambil berlari dibawah hujan

" _Sial, dia menjebakku"_ pikir Naruto

Semua berakhir dengan cepat, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan bersama menuju satu tempat yang sama. "Mungkin aku harus memanggilmu –senpai, ya kan?" ucap Naruto

Mendengar hal itu langsung saja tatapa malas yang Naruto dapat dari perempuan disampingnya. "Hentikan semua itu dan panggil aku dengan nama asliku, Naruto-kun"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Nee, Naruto-kun. Kau sudah tahu tentang Akihiko-san?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Jika aku yang berada di posisi Furasawa-san dan kau berada diposisi Akihiko-san, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto tak menggubrisnya, "Mana kutahu, kau adalah kau, bukan Hana. Aku adalah aku, bukan Shirou"

Mereka sampai juga di tempat tujuan mereka, saat mereka sampai hanya hal-hal aneh yang mereka dengar dari mulut orang lain. " _Aku juga melihatnya kemarin. Korupsi yang terbongkar, kecurangan yang ia lakukan. Dasar polisi tak berguna. Siapa yang melakukannya?. Seluruh orang yang disana malam itu sudah mengetahuinya, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Orang tua bau tanah. Aku yakin yang membongkarnya orang yang hebat, kalau bisa aku ingin bertemu dan menjabat tangannya dengan erat"_

" _Kudengar anaknya juga bersekolah disini. Kalau saja aku tahum akan kuberi dia pukulan sekuat tenaga"_

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya, Hinata yang berjalan disampingnya masih sama seperti dulu, ia sibuk dengan ponsel ditangannya. "Hei Hyuuga-san, apa kau tahu apa yang mereka ributkan?"

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat, "Kau benar ingin tahu?" tanya Hinata diakhiri dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya dan Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pelan

Hinata kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Naruto dan menunjukkan sebuah video. Video yang direkam oleh seseorang dari tengah keramaian,sebuah layar iklan yang tadinya menampilkan berbagai produk penuh dengan warna berganti dengan video hitam putih.

Terlihat jelas saat dua orang itu saling tersenyum sambil salah satunya memberikan sebuah amplop kecil berisi uang. Semua itu sangan terekam jelas "EinProgram. Thanks For Watching" seperti itulah akhir dari video itu

Naruto mengembalikan ponsel Hinata, Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa kecuali salam penutup dari video itu, "Ein?! Shirou!" sontak Naruto berkata seperti itu

"Akihiko-san?" Hinata kebingungan kenapa orang disampingnya itu tiba-tiba menyebut nama itu

"Hei Hinata, mau ke cavetaria? Aku yang traktir" ajak Naruto, Hinata mengangguk cepat

 _ **hanya sebuah potongan kehidupan yang ada. Benci, dendam, takut, depresi, suka, sedih.**_

"Nee Naruto-kun, apa kau nanti sore kosong?" tanya Hinata sambil menikmati teh hangat

Naruto menutup matanya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, jika saja kau mau menemaniku ke toko buku, aku akan sangat berterimakasih"

Naruto dengan cepat membuka matanya, "Kau?! Ke toko buku?! "

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Kenapa? Aku sudah berbeda dari aku yang dulu" balas Hinata

Naruto menatap Hinata dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki, atas ke bawah. Naruto menggeleng pelan, tidak ada yang berbeda dari Hinata yang Naruto rasakan. "Kau tetaplah kau, tidak akan ada yang berbeda. Jam 4, aku tunggu di toko ice cream" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri menjauh

LOST ONE's WEEPING

Feel it **cutting** into me the doubting painful **knife  
** Feel it **deepening** the rift finally hit **just right**  
Couldn't take the **love I** had so **weak** and burning low  
But it grew into a **weapon** Only **hurting** me  
This **I** know

 **Is nonfiction  
**

 **So good** with number, science, math **I** like  
 **But I'm terrible** at **English** , so **I** despise  
 **This part of me that wants a simple "right or wrong"**  
 **And I fell that** everything I choose will always be **false**

And **today** this **homework** about **me**  
A **blank sheet**  
 **Accomplished** Content with This life **I** will now live  
'Til **I** think, why are we just sometimes, no always  
Saying how we're **sad** and saying how we're **lonely**?

 **Can you even read** the blackboard written **clear** as can be?  
 **Can you even read** his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy?  
 **Can you even find** the one who dyed his red heart to black?  
Hey, **who** could it be?  
Hey, **someone** tell me!  
 **Can you even** solve the question with your abacus yet?  
 **Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck?  
Did we really** choose it right saying we're okay this way?  
Hey, just tell me how!  
It's not like I care now!

Counting **days** like numbers, they all pass their **prime**  
And again **hypnotically swimming** through time  
Behind the **power** and **guards** I put up  
 **I hide**  
Knowing they had long **died**

From problems my resolve just can't solve that homework  
 **Accomplished** Content with This life I will **now live  
** 'Til I think and he speaks that demon inside us  
Saying "let me just **leave** "  
Saying "someone kill me!"

 **Can you even read** the blackboard written **clear** as can be?  
 **Can you even read** his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy?  
 **Can you even** find the one who dyed his red heart to black?  
Hey, **who** could it be?  
Hey, someone tell me!  
 **Can you even** solve the question with your abacus yet?  
 **Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck?  
Did we really** choose it right saying we're okay this way?  
Hey, just tell me how!  
Hey, just tell me how!

 **Can you even** say the **formula** of area now?  
 **Can you even** scream the **dreams** you swore would never go out?  
 **Who** was the one who let my hopes just **curl up die?**  
Hey, **who** could it be? **No, it's gotta be!**

 **Just open up your eyes, why don't you grow up and see?  
** But what the **hell** is " **growing** **up** " and tell me **when** will **I** be?  
Can a **single** person out there just **explain i to me?**  
Hey, just tell **me** how!  
 **It's not like I care now!**

Jam 4 sore, Hinata sudah berada di toko ice cream seperti yang Naruto bilang. Hinata sudah tiba sejak pukul setengah 4 tadi, senyum terus merekah diwajah manisnya. Sesekali ia melihat kejendela apakah orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu sudah datang, Yuriko penasaran dengan Hinata yang nampak sangat senang.

"Nee Hyuuga-san, kau terihat sangat bahagia. Ada apa?" Yuriko bertanya

Hinata hanya menggeleng, dengan senyum yang terus menempel. Ia tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Yuriko sama sekali, yang ia lakukan hanya terus tersenyum. Yuriko menyerah, ia kembali lagi kebelakang meninggalkan Hinata dengan suasana hati yang berbunga-bunga

Satu jam lebih ia menunggu, sekarang sudah pukul setengah lima dan belum ada tanda-tanda datangnya Naruto. Satu setengah jam ia menunggu Naruto, ia berfikir kalau Naruto tak akan datang. Suasana hati yang tadinya cerah menjadi mendung saat fikirannya sudah kemana kemana

Pukul lima tepat, suara lonceng pintu toko terdengar jelas. Nampaklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan jaket orange-nya. Pandangan penuh Naruto langsung tertuju pada Hinata yang berwajah muram duduk sendirian

Naruto langsung menghampiri Hinata tanpa pikir panjang, "Maaf, sudah menunggu lama?" ucapnya

Hinata berdiri dan langsung keluar dari toko. Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Naruto mencoba menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan angkah kaki Hinata

"Hoi, kenapa? Aku kan sudah minta maaf" ucap Naruto

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, "Kau membuatku menunggu terlalu lama sampai rasa senangku hilang, dan lagipula sejak ka- "

"Eits! Kau juga pernah membuatku menunggu lebih lama. Kau bilang jam 3 tapi kau datangnya hampir jam 5" potong Naruto sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan perkataannya

"Huup Haaah?! Jadi kau balas dendam?" tanya Hinata dengan nada tinggi

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak dendam, tapi aku ingat" ucapnya

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk menahan malu, semua ini seperti senjata makan tuan. Ini lebih dari yang Hinata bayangkan, berdebat dengan Naruto membuatnya kembali senang. Ia merasa kalau masa SMA mereka masih terasa sampai saat ini

Naruto terus bertanya buku apa yang Hinata cari tapi dia hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Lama-kelamaan Naruto merasa kesal, ia merasa dipermainkan oleh satu perempuan ini. Sisi jahat Naruto berkata kalau ia harus membalas Hinata, tapi sisi baik Naruto berkata tetaplah disampingnya. "Jangan percaya, dia ditaburi wijen"

.

.

"Hyuuga-san, apa setelah ini kau sibuk? Aku ingin menjenguk Shirou, kau ikut?" ucap Naruto menawarkan

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat, ia tampak berfikir kemudian mengangguk pelan dengan wajah sumringah. "Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali?" tanya Naruto

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan juga tak lupa senyum yang seakan-akan tak akan pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

Setelah dari toko buku mereka langsung menuju rumah Akihiko Shirou. Naruto tak lupa membeli Takoyaki untuknya, Naruto merasa ia sangat rindu dengan sahabatnya itu. Mereka akan terus berdebat sampai mulut kejam Shirou mengalahkannya, Naruto tersenyum sendiri mengingat hal-hal yang ia lakukan dulu.

Sesampainya Naruto didepan rumah Shirou, tanpa fikir panjang ia langsung menekan tombol bel rumah Shirou. "Iya, sebentar" teriak seseorang yang suaranya tak asing lagi ditelinga Naruto

Saat pintu terbuka, "Selamat malam Rin-chan, maaf mengganggu"

"Naruto-nii! Lama tak ketemu!" teriak Rin senang, Rin adalah adik Shirou

"Silahkan masuk!" Rin mempersilahkan

Mereka duduk diruang tamu, "Duduklah, sebentar aku ambilkan minum"

Naruto melihat keseluruh ruangan, tak ada yang berbeda dari ruangan ini. Semua masih sama seperti dulu kecuali sebuah console game yang berada dibawah meja tv, yang Naruto ingat saat ia kerumah Shirou itu stick game bisa berada dimana-mana.

"Silahkan diminum" ucap Rin sambil menyuguhkan dua gelas berisi minuman

Rin dan Naruto terus berbincang, sesekali Hinata juga terlibat dalam perbincangan itu. "Rui-nee?"

"Ah, Rui-nee sedang berada di Australia sekarang" jawab Rin

"Enaknya jadi orang sukses, berpergian kesana-kemari" ucap Hinata

Naruto tak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan, "Shirou?"

Dengan cepat Rin langsung menunduk lesu, ia sungguh tak ingin membahas soal kakaknya. Terlalu sakit baginya untuk membahas hal seperti itu, Rin langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Naruto kelantai atas dan Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang

Saat ini mereka berada didepan kamar Shirou. *tok tok* "Onii-chan?"

" **hmm** " hanya itu jawaban yang mereka dapat

"Onii-chan mengunci dirinya sendiri" ucap Rin penuh dengan nada cemas

Naruto mendecih soal betapa pengecutnya Shirou saat ini. "Shirou! Ini aku, Uzumaki Naruto"

" **Uzumaki? Naruto? Aku tidak kenal** " Shirou menjawab dengan nada suram

"Aku tahu semuanya! Einprogram, lalu soal penangkapan kepala polisi, aku tahu!"

" **Lalu?** " Shirou masih saja seperti itu, ia terasa bukan seperti Shirou yang Naruto kenal dulu. Dia benar-benar berubah

"Hentikan! Coba pikirkan apa yang kau perbuat!" Naruto masih saja bersikeras, ia tak akan kalah kali ini

*BRAAAKK* terdengar suara benda yang dilempar keras kearah pintu

" **Kata-kata seperti itu hanya akan menambah kemarahanku, masih ada banyak waktu untuk menghancurkan mereka, selanjutnya hakim keparat itu lalu para anak buahnya. Akan kuhancurkan mereka sampai akarnya!** " ucapnya

" _Dengan kondisinya sekarang, dia bisa saja serius"_ fikir Naruto

"Akihiko-san, dengarkan aku! Kalau kau terus melakukannya mungkin akan terjadi hal buruk padamu!" Hinata ikut dalam perdebatan itu

" **Itu tidak ada hubungannya** "

"Tapi, itulah kenyataanya!" Naruto terus bersikeras

" **Sudah kubilang itu tidak ada hubungannya, 'kan!"**

" **Mereka terus saja seperti hewan, mereka terus berkata itu adalah kesalahan korban! Dia terus mengeluarkan darah sambil memegang erat tanganku"**

" **Kenapa?!"**

" **Kenapa?!"**

" **Kenapa?!"**

" **Kalian tidak mengerti apa-apa!"**

" **Bodohnya aku yang sudah percaya kalian!"**

" **Kalian juga sebaiknya kehilangan orang yang berharga, kalian semua!"**

" **Dengan begitu kalian akan mengerti!"**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

 **;**

Naruto dan Hinata saat ini dalam perjalanan pulang, Hinata terus memandang Naruto yang tampak lesu. Naruto menyadarinya, "Ah, maaf Hinata. Entah kenapa dadaku merasa sesak setelah mendengarkan isi hati Shirou"

*GREEP* dengan cepat Hinata memeluk Naruto

"Tak apa Naruto-kun. Kalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah"

Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan. Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya, ini lebih pedih dari yang ia rasakan saat ini. Betapa tak bergunanya dia saat ini

.

.

.

"Arigatou, Hinata"

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued?**


	4. Chapter 4

**STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Sequel dari Fic Destiny  
Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Hinata"

Naruto membuka matanya, sinar mentari menerobos masuk kekamarnya. Ia melihat kalender disamping tempat tidurnya, "Cuma mimpi ternyata" gumamnya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Tuan Muda, sarapan sudah siap. Segera cuci muka anda" ucap pelayan dari balik pintu kamar Naruto

"Iya" balas Naruto cepat

Naruto menatap dirinya di cermin, semua itu Cuma mimpi. Ada kemungkinan bagi dirinya untuk bertemu Shirou lagi, dan saat Naruto mengingatnya lebih dalam, mukanya merona merah. " _Tenang Naruto, semua itu cuma mimpi, aku tak memeluk Hinata. Yosh! Itu cuma mimpi"_

Naruto segera menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan, saat Naruto sudah sampai ditujuan ia melihat para pelayannya sibuk menyiapkan piring dan makanan diatas meja. Ini meja yang cukup menampung lebih dari 15 orang, "Putri tidur sudah bangun, ayo cepat" ucap salah satu pelayan

"Aku bukan putri tidur!" elak Naruto dengan kesal

"Hemm, kami tahu itu. Anda adalah tuan kami" balas salah satu pelayan

Mereka semua duduk menikmati sarapan mereka, perbincangan kecil kadang keluar soal sarapan yang kurang garam dan sebagainya. "Bagaiamana dengan kuliah anda?"

"Membosankan, aku lebih suka bekerja paruh waktu daripada disuruh sekolah" jawab Naruto

"Oh iya, Nanti Tuan Jiraya akan berkunjung kesini"

"Hah?! Aku kira orang tua mesum itu masih bertapa dikantornya"

Semua tertawa bahagia saat bicara dengan tuannya. Tak ada rasa dengki, benci, semua menyukainya. Orang yang selalu berfikir positif memang sulit ditemukan tapi pasti ada, "Emi-nee, saat Petapa mesum sampai sini, segeralah bersembunyi. Kalau tidak sempat, berdirilah dibelakangku"

Emi-nee hanya mengangguk bingung, "Aku masih ingat, saat itu umurku masih 5 tahun. Dia pernah menunjukkan buku yang berisi penuh dengan wanita hampir telanjang"

"Aku harus berhati-hati padanya" ucap salah satu pelayan yang lain

"Tidak bibi, dia tidak doyan barang kadaluarsa" semua tertawa mendengar hal itu termasuk sang pelayan tadi

Naruto berangkat dengan Emi-nee disampingnya, Salah seorang bergumam dengan wajah sedih "Sepertinya aku tidak berguna lagi disini" ucapnya selaku supir dirumah itu

.

.

 **Beberapa bulan berlalu**

"Naruto-san, aku duluan" ucap Emi-nee sambil berlalu pergi menjauh meninggalkan naruto ditengah perjalanan menuju kampus

" _Kalau tahu begini aku lebih baik tidak melanjutkan kuliah saja"_ ucap Naruto dalam hati menjalani rutinitas seperti ini setiap hari setiap waktu

*GRAB* Tiba-tiba ada yang merangkul pundak Naruto dari belakang, dengan cepat Naruto langsung menoleh dan menemukan gadis dengan senyum merekah disana. Orang – orang yang melihat kejadian itu tersenyum kecil, " _Hah! Ini memalukan"_

"Selamat pagi, My Prince" ucap gadis itu

"Ka- kak Shion?" Naruto hampir mati menahan malu

Shion melepaskan rangkulannya, "Hemm! Ini aku, kakak kelasmu" ucapnya dengan bangga

Naruto menyuruhnya berhenti bersikap seperti itu, Shion bukan lagi kakak kelasnya. Ia kuliah di Universitas yang berbeda dengan Naruto

"Lama tak jumpa" sapa balik Naruto dengan perkataan seperti itu, Shion mengangguk dengan senyum yang seakan tak mau pudar

"Kemana saja kau ini? Kemana kau pindah waktu itu?"

"Aku pindah ke Sendai, aku ada kenalan disana" balas Naruto

Mereka terus berbincang sepanjang jalan, Naruto dengan 'ogah-ogah an' menanggapi pertanyaan yang Shion tanyakan. "Saat aku berfikir aku punya hidup baru, aku ingat ada orang-orang yang aku tinggalkan disini"

"Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali"

"Orang orang yang kau tinggalkan? Maksudmu teman kelasmu? Teman tempatmu bekerja dulu?" Shion mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang kehidupan Naruto

"Teman kelas? Aku tidak punya teman di kelas lho. Orang tempatku bekerja, hmm aku belum mampir kesana"

"Jadi sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Shion

" _Kampret nih cewek! Dia terus crewet tentang kehidupanku"_

Naruto menghela nafas berat saat ingin membalas pertanyaan tersebut, "Kak Shion, kau masih ingat toko hewan yang pernah kita datangi dulu?" tanya Naruto

Shion mengangguk mantap tanpa ada keraguan. "Bisa aku minta tolong padamu?" pinta Naruto

.

.

.

" _Enyahlah Kampret!"_

.

.

.

"Pagi Hyuuga-san, kelas pagi?" salam Naruto yang bertemu Hinata dilorong

"E-e, Pagi juga" balas Hinata diakhiri dengan anggukan

"Naruto-kun, apa setelah ini kau kosong? Bisa kau temani aku ke toko buku?" pinta Hinata

"Heh? Bukankah aku sudah pernah menemanimu?"

"Kapan?" tanya balik Hinata

Naruto mendadak merasa dia mengalami de javu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil cengengesan tak jelas. Ini ramalan dugaan Naruto, ia sudah banyak menemui kejadian aneh dulu, mulai dari air keran yang dinginnya seperti air es, makanan yang sering hilang dikulkas dan juga gerhana marahari yang tertutup mendung

.

.

Naruto mengiyakan ajakan Hinata, setelah kelas nanti ia akan menemani Hinata pergi ketoko buku. Dia tak paham jalan fikiran gadis itu, dulu saat SMA dia bertingkah layaknya ratu dan sekarang mungkin dia mencoba memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Naruto tahu dia hanya dipermainkan oleh Hinata dulu, tapi semua sudah terjadi dan Naruto tak bisa mengulangnya lagi. Ini semua terjadi karena ke-egoisan Naruto sendiri, saat dia tak ingin dirinya disakiti tetapi dia malah mendekat kesumber penyakit itu sendiri.

" _Apa yang akan Shirou lakukan jika dia jadi diriku saat ini?"_ Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri apa yang akan sahabatnya itu lakukan.

*DRRRTT* Naruto membuka ponselnya

" _HOI DOBE!"_ panggilan yang acap ia dengar dulu

"TEME! Masih hidup kau?! Ha ha ha"

" _Kemana saja kau? Kalau pergi paling tidak pamitan dulu padaku!"_

"Ha ha ha, maaf maaf. Aku buru-buru waktu itu" balas Naruto dengan santainya

Percakapan yang berlangsung tak lama karena Sasuke kejar tayang dengan pekerjaanya. Tak lama dari itu Hinata datang dengan lari kecilnya, tak lupa lambaian tangan ke arah Naruto "Hoi Naruto-kun! Maaf membuatmu menunggu!"

"Lama" ucap Naruto saat Hinata sudah sampai didepannya

"Heh?! Ini berbeda dari komik yang kubaca" balas Hinata

"Saat aku datang harusnya kau bilang 'Tak apa, aku juga baru datang' begitu" sambungnya

Dengan tatapan malas Naruto, Hinata tahu kalau Naruto hanya ingin jujur. Tak apa bagi Hinata asal Naruto sudah kembali dan berada dihadapannya

"Jadi barangkat sekarang?" Naruto memandang Hinata dengan raut bertanya

Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil

Mereka berjalan beriringan, Hinata mencoba menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah Naruto. Hinata melihat kedai takoyaki dipinggir jalan, seketika ia teringat kejadian yang sudah lama berlalu

"Hei Naruto-kun, apa kau ingat pernah mentraktirku takoyaki dulu?" Hinata membuka obrolan dengan membahas kenangan lama

Naruto menoleh dengan wajah keheranan, "Hmm, tentu saja. Kau masih berhutang takoyaki padaku" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lebar diakhirnya

*cyuuut* Wajah Hinata memerah, sudah lama ia tidak melihat senyuman itu

"Naruto-kun, aku... aku minta maaf soal kejadian saat itu" ucap Hinata penuh penyesalan

"Hmm, hanya itu? Kau mempunyai banyak kesalahan lho" Naruto mempertegas perkataannya

"Mulai dari kau mengejekku, lalu mencelaku, terus menganggapku seperti budak, lalu ka-.. "

"Ya ya! Aku minta maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf... " Hinata membungkukkan badannya berulang kali

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat gadis didepannya melakukan hal konyol seperti itu dan Hinata pun jadi pusat perhatian orang yang berlalu-lalang

.

.

.

Sepulang dari toko buku, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk mampir ke warung ramen langganannya. Naruto dan Hinata saling membicarakan hal aneh tentang zaman SMA mereka.

*TIIIIIIIITTTTTTT* suara klakson mobil yang mendengung, suara decitan ban dengan aspal yang memekakan telinga. Sontak itu membuat orang-orang menujukan perhatiaanya pada mobil yang berhenti ditengah jalan.

Terlihat jelas seorang pria yang jatuh terjerumus melindungi seorang gadis dalam dekapannya. Semua orang langsung menghampirinya, salah seseorang tengah terdengar menelfon ambulans dengan nada panik

Naruto dan Hinata mencoba mendekati juga, tapi baru beberapa langkah, Naruto berhenti dengan pandangan tak percaya. Hinata yang ada didepna segera berhenti dan menoleh apa yang Naruto lakukan

"Shirou?!" ucap Naruto tak percaya

Pria yang mendekap seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri itu berdiri dan memandang tangannya yang terkena darah. Saat pria itu memandang gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu, seketika ia menutup rapat mulutnya dengan telapak tangan dan segera berlari menjauh

Naruto segera berlari mengejar pria itu yang ia kenal adalah Shirou, "HOI! SHIROU! KUSUT" Naruto terus mencoba memanggilnya

Shirou terus berlari mengabaikan teriakan Naruto yang memanggil namanya, menoleh pun ia enggan untuk melihat wajah sahabatnya tersebut. Naruto kehilangannya di kerumunan, nampak Hinata yang berlari terengah-engah mengejar Naruto

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil mengambil nafas dengan cepat

Naruto berdecih kesal, "Larinya masih sama cepatnya seperti dulu" ucap Naruto

*PLUK* seseorang menepuk kecil kepala Naruto

"Dia masih keras kepala lho" ucap orang itu

"Rui-Nee!" Teriak Naruto dengan nada terkejut

/\

.

.

.

.

Naruto, Hinata, Rui sekarang berada di sebuah restaurant keluarga, mereka berbincang panjang lebar soal diri mereka, sampai pada saatnya Naruto mulai membahas penyebab Shirou menjadi seperti sekarang ini

"Aah, dia mulai seperti itu sejak Hana-chan meninggal"

Naruto memandang sendu minuman didepannya, "Padahal dia pribadi yang menyenangkan" ucap Naruto lemas

Hinata mencoba memahami isi pembicaraan sambil menikmati pesanannya, tak ada yang berubah dari Hinata soal selera makannya. "Sejak saat itu dia mulai menutup diri dikamarnya, itu yang kudengar dari Rin"

.

.

.

"Hinata? Bisa temani aku sebentar? Aku ingin menyapa Furasawa-san setelah ini" Hinata mengangguk kecil memahami perasaan Naruto saat ini

Naruto dan Hinata kemudian membeli bunga dan menuju pemakaman yang Hinata pernah datangi. "Hei Hinata, bagaimana jika aku di posisi Shirou dan kau berada posisi Furasawa-san dan mengalami kondisi yang sama seperti mereka?" tanya Naruto dengan suara serak

"Kau mendoakan aku mati?" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya sebal

Naruto memandang jauh, "Kalau aku pasti aku menyumpahi diriku sendiri ini yang tidak bisa apa-apa"

Mata Hinata melebar, mendengar ucapan Naruto seperti itu ia juga ikut menanggapi, "Kalau aku diposisi Furasawa-san, aku harap kalau aku segera bereinkaranasi dan bisa melihat Naruto-kun lagi"

Naruto tertawa mendengar hal itu, Naruto menepuk pelan kepala Hinata. Senyum lebar nan bahagianya tak lupa terpaku jelas diwajah Naruto

"Reinkaranasi itu tidak ada, bodoh" ucap Naruto sambil senyum

"Ada kok"

"Tidak ada"

"Ada"

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

"Furasawa-san, apa kau sudah bereinkaranasi? Shirou sangat sedih lho kau tinggalkan"

"Maaf jika aku tidak bisa datang saat pemakamanmu, maafkan aku"

"Kau tahu furasawa-san, semua merindukanmu, bahkan Sasuke juga. Dia sering menggodamu, kan?!"

"Hei Furasawa-san, jika reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada, setidaknya sapalah Shirou, aku yakin dia akan sangat senang"

Naruto dan Hinata kemudian pergi meninggalkan seikat bunga diatas makam Furasawa Hana. Setelag itu Naruto mengantar Hinata sampai depan rumahnya, "Mau mampir dulu?" Hinata menawarkan

Naruto menggeleng pelan, ia lebih memilih langsung pulang daripada bertemu dengan ayahnya Hinata. "Tidak usah, lagipula aku punya tamu dirumah, jadi... selamat malam, Hyuuga-san"

"Selamat malam juga, Naruto-kun" balas Hinata

" _Padahal dia sudah memanggilku 'Hinata' tadi"_

/

/

/

/

/

Naruto berjalan santai menuju rumahnya, sesekali ia menguap menahan kantuknya. Kesegala mata Naruto memandang hanya ada gedung gedung yang ada, Naruto mulai teringat gedung apartemennya dulu. Senyum kecil terpaut diwajah Naruto, ia hanya mengingat kenangan lama saat dia mulai hidup mandiri dulu

Mulai dari mencari apartemen murah, mencoba mendapatkan beasiswa, bekerja sebagai pengantar koran setiap pagi dimana orang lain masih malas-malasnya bangkit dari tidur mereka hingga dapat jaminan pemerintah apartemen gratis untuk siswa teladan yang tidak tinggal dengan orang tua mereka

Tidak punya teman curhat saat sampai dirumah, berbicara dengan langit-langit, mengucapkan salam walaupun tidak ada siapapun dirumah, sampai mendapat kucing untuk teman ngobrol itu semua pernah Naruto rasakan

*DRRRTTTT* Ponsel Naruto bergetar dan terpampang jelas nama dilayar ponselnya.

"Halo, ada apa Emi-nee?"

" _Naruto-san, ada perempuan cantik yang dari tadi menunggumu dirumah"_

"Hmm, bilang saja padanya untuk menunggu, aku sudah dekat dari rumah"

" _Baiklah"_

Naruto mempercepat jalannya, sedikit demi sedikit senyumnya melebar dan semakin lebar. Wajah penuh bahagia ia pancarkan dimalam itu. Jalaannya yang cepat berubah jadi lari, dengan penuh semangat ia berlari menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya

Dengan cepat ia sampai di kediaman Namikaze, rumahnya. "Ada apa Tuan Muda! Apa kau dikejar orang jahat!" tanya security yang melihat Naruto terengah engah mengatur nafasnya

"Tidak paman, tenang saja. Begini begini aku jago bela diri lho"

Naruto langsung masuk kerumah, ia langsung melihat sesosok perempuan tengah duduk dengan manis dengan kucing dipangkuannya

"Anko!" teriak Naruto spontan

Kucing dipangkuan itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mengeong pada Naruto, kucing itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memutari kaki Naruto. "Ho ho ho, kau jadi gendut sekarang. Maafkan tuanmu ini ya" ucap Naruto dengan polosnya

" _Aku harus berterima kasih karena telah menjaganya sampai gendut seperti ini"_

Selesai dengan reuninya dengan kucing yang ia temukan dulu, sekarang Naruto tertuju pada perempuan yang duduk dengan senyum kecilnya. "Terima kasih kak Shion telah membawanya kesini"

Shion menggeleng pelan, "Tak apa, lagi pula aku juga bisa sekalian ke toko hewan itu"

Shion memandang foto yang terletak diatas meja, "Itu. . . Ayah dan Ibumu kan?" tanya Shion memastikan

Naruto mengangguk cepat, "Itu foto lama, lihatlah senyum menyebalkan mereka" ucap Naruto dengan tawa

Shion ikut tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Naruto, Shion berfikir kalau Naruto adalah orang yang asyik untuk diajak mengobrol, dia berbeda dari Naruto yang Shion kenal dulu waktu SMA atau Shion saja yang tidak bisa menerima Naruto.

"Tuan Muda, makan malam sudah siap" ucap salah satu pelayan

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu" ucap Shion setelah mendengar itu

Naruto berdiri dan menghadang Shion, "Paling tidak ikut makan malam bersama kami, ya"

"Tapi... " Shion mencoba mengelak

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, hora hora ruang makan disana lho" Naruto memaksa dan mendorong Shion kearah ruang makan

"Tuan Muda, saya sarankan anda mandi terlebih dahulu" saran pelayan itu lagi

Naruto menghela nafas berat, tanpa ada kata ia langsung ke kamar mandi, sementara itu Shion sudah berada di ruang makan dengan sajian mewah didepannya.

"Ada apa dengan makan malam ini?" tanya Shion pada pelayan

"Apa masih kurang Nona?"

Shion menggeritkan giginya. Siapa juga manusia yang bisa menghabiskan semua makanan ini, Naruto juga badannya segitu-gitu saja kalaupun dia menghabiskan semua makanan itu. Tak begitu lama Naruto mulai bergabung dengan yang lain diruang makan

Naruto duduk tepat disamping Shion, Naruto memandang makanan didepannya dengan pandangan berkilau-kilau. Sedangkan Shion hanya bisa tersenyum aneh melihat semua kejadian dirumah ini, "Ja, permisi" semua pelayan mulai duduk dan Shion semakin tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar

"Baiklah. . . . "

"Selamat Makan!" ucap Naruto dan yang lain serentak bersamaan

Shion tak paham apa maksud semua ini, "Hei Naruto, kenapa kau makan bersama dengan pelayanmu?"

Naruto menoleh kearah Shion, baru saja dia akan melahap makanan didepannya

"Pelayan? Mana?" tanya Naruto dengan tingkah bodoh

"Bukankah mereka semua ini pelayanmu?" Shion memperjelas ucapannya

"Bukan, mereka semua keluargaku" dengan bangganya Naruto mengucapkan hal itu

Tak ada keraguan bagi Naruto untuk mengakui pelayannya adalah keluarganya sendiri. Jelas bagi Shion untuk memahami semua yang terjadi dirumah ini

"Dimana Yamato-san?" tanya Naruto

"Dia berada di posnya, padahal sudah saya ajak kemari tapi dia menolak dengan alasan menjaga keamana"

"Ah, Anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya sudah membawakan makan malam untuknya

"Hmm, lain kali seret dia. Aku izinkan lho" Naruto dengan perintah mutlaknya membuat yang lain tersenyum

" _Uzumaki Naruto, bodohnya diriku dulu yang merendahkanmu"_

"Emi-nee, makan yang banyak"

" _Kenapa kau memilih jadi orang seperti itu dulu?"_

"Tidak tidak Naruto-san, aku bisa gendut lho"

" _Dengan semua ini kau akan disegani banyak orang, apa kau mencoba membodohiku?!"_

"Bukankah sekarang sudah? **Ha ha ha ha** "

" _Kau orang yang baik"_

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, terima kasih akan makan malamnya" Shion membungkuk berterima kasih

"Ah biar ku antar" balas Naruto cepat

"Tidak usah, aku bisa jaga diri kok. Lagipula rumahku jauh lho" Shion tak kalah cepat membalas jawaban Naruto

Senyum aneh muncul diwajah Naruto, "Kau yakin? Kakakku seorang kepala polisi lho"

Dengan cepat rona merah mendarat di pipi Shion, wajah terkejut terpaut jelas dari Shion. Itu bukanlah pengalaman yang ingin Shion ingat, saat ia dengan susah mencoba melupakan hal itu, tapi orang berambut pirang itu mengingatkannya kembali

"Ba- baiklah kalau begitu"

.

.

"Na-Naruto, bukankah ini melanggar aturan? Ini pertama kalinya bagiku" ucap Shion ketakutan

"Hee? Hmm, te-tenang saja. selama tidak ketahuan polisi, aman-aman saja" Naruto sama saja

"Ta-tapi kau didepan dan aku dibelakang, ini memalukan jika sampai ketahuan" Shion terus saja bicara dengan nada ketakutan

"Dan ju-juga kau tidak pakai pengaman, bagaimana jika sampai kebablasan?"

"Su-sudah kau tenang saja, aku pelan-pelan agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak kita inginkan" balas Naruto meyakinkan Shion kalau dia akan mengatasi semuanya

"Apa kau sudah tenang? Sekarang eratkan tanganmu, aku mulai" sambung Naruto, Shion mengangguk pelan menuruti apa yang Naruto katakan

Naruto memulai dengan pelan, sangat pelan agar Shion tidak terkejut. Pelan itu lama kelamaan menjadi lebih cepat, "Pe-pelan pelan, Na-Naruto"

"Ini sudah sangat pelan, biasanya aku juga langsung cepat" tanggap Naruto

"Hei, bukalah matamu. Ini tidak apa-apa"

Shion mulai membuka matanya perlahan, dan melihat wajah Naruto didepannya. Senyum yang ia jarang lihat dulu, dia dapat melihatnnya lagi dengan kedua matanya saat ini. "Tidap apa-apa kan" ucap Naruto meyakinkan

Shion mengangguk dan Naruto sedikit mempercepat kecepatannya, "Sudah segini saja, jangan cepat-cepat, bagaimana jika nanti terjadi sesuatu?!"

"Heh?... "

.

"Kalau sangat pelan, akan lama lho?"

"T-t-tak apa, selama dengamu" Shion malu-malu untuk mengataknnya

.

.

/

/

/

/

/ ▼

(·ω·) (·ω·) (·ω·) (·ω·) (·ω·) (·ω·) (·ω·) (·ω·)

"Tahu begini, ini sama saja jalan kaki, tak perlu berboncengan pakai sepeda! Sudah kau dibelakang tenang saja" Naruto menggerutu

Naruto menelusuri jalan menuju rumah Tuan Putri. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto mengantar Shion kerumahnya, dulu sekali ia berpura-pura jadi adik seorang kepala polisi untuk menolong Shion, walaupun hanya gertakan saja tapi itu berhasil

Dia hanya terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan, seperti itulah Naruto yang Shion kenal. "Hei Naruto, Bagaimana kediaman Namikaze masih ada sampai sekarang? Bukannya orang tuamu... "Shion tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya

Naruto berfikir mencerna pertanyaan Shion, "Hmm, Dari sekolah. Kau ingat kepala sekolah kan?" tanya Naruto

Shion mengangguk, "Dia bawahan ayahku dulu, yah walaupun dia lebih tua dari ayahku"

"Hmm, pantas saja setiap kau terlibat perkelahian dulu, pihak sekolah tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu" terka Shion apa adanya

"Aku meminta Nenek Tsunade untuk tidak ikut campur masalahku, aku meminta untuk tidak memberitahukan ke keluarga besar kalau aku sekolah disana"

Shion mengangguk pelan, "Lagipula, aku mendapat beasiswa itu sejak SMP dan juga aku juga tidak memerlukannya saat SMA"

"Kenapa?" tanya Shion sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Untuk apa membayar sekolah yang pemiliknya adalah ayahku sendiri"

.

.

"Lalu ada juga vila di Okinawa milik ibuku yang sampai sekarang masih berjalan tanpa hambatan"

.

.

"Lalu ada kantor ayahku yang ada diluar kota"

.

.

"Lalu... "

"Cukup-cukup, aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi"

.

.

"Heh?! Kau yang bertanya kan? Sekarang kau harus mendengarkanku sampai selesai"

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

"Sial! Kita hampir tertangkap polisi!" Naruto mengayuh sepedanya cepat

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika tertangkap?!" Shion mengencangkan pegangannya pada Naruto

Naruto mulai menceritakan pengalamannya tertangkap polisi karena berboncengan, dia mengalaminya berkali-kali dan juga dengan polisi yang sama. "Saat itu aku dan Shirou membawa sepeda pinjaman yang remnya tidak berfungsi"

"Celakanya saat pada kecepatan tinggi tiba-tiba ada polisi yang menghadang. Dengan reflekku yang menakjubkan aku segera mengerem, tapi aku lupa remnya tidak berfungsi"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Shion penasaran

"Kami menabrak polisi itu"

"Kami dibina dan dimarahi habis-habisan"

Naruto merasa itu pengalaman yang menakjubkan, Naruto berterima kasih pada Shion karena telah mengambil kucingnya. Mereka akhirnya sampai pada tujuan, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, dan juga selamat malam"

Naruto mengangguk dan pergi begitu saja,

" **Ho lihat siapa dia? Orang miskin yang mencoba mendekati sahabat kita"**

Naruto langsung menoleh menatap sesosok,bukan sesosok lagi tapi dua sosok yang berdiri bersandar pada tiang lampu

" **Yo, Pengecut! Kau kembali?!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **. Sedikit lupa nama kucing Naruto di cerita, Anko/Aiko/Inko itu membuatku bingung  
Maaf untuk penantian yang lama, Dunia nyata itu kejam  
Gak Kerja gak beli kuota XD  
Sekarang kuota lebih penting dari makan?  
Chapter GAJE sebelumnya saya perbaiki disini  
Anggap saja Chapter sebelumnya itu kayak pemain film horro Indonesia  
Yang pas ketemu Setan langsung kebangun dari tidur sambil ngos-ngosan  
Dimulai dari Hinata yang meminta ditemani membeli buku sampai Naruto yang memeluk Hinata  
Anggap saja itu Cuma bunga tidur, kembang pasir, angin lewat, or anything else as you can imagine  
Chapter kali ini selesai...masih berharap chapter selanjutnya bakal up lebih cepet, semoga.  
I pray, WOW **

**~Chao**


End file.
